Fix the joint
by HouseAddict16
Summary: The last chapter is up! Let me know what you think. House and Wilson discuss the next step of Wilson's surgery.
1. Chapter 1

**Fix the joint**

**Note from the author: **This story has been inspired by a personal series of events in which Wilson will be playing my part. I just started writing this down, let me know how it works or doesn't work. If it's boring or out of character please let me know. I plan on continuing, this is only the first chapter.

* * *

Wilson is always one for keeping up his appearance. His daily look includes a dress shirt, tie, dress pants and shined dress shoes. The lab coat complete with name tag and pocket protector displays the stereotypical doctor image. He makes great contrast when standing next to House, with his sneakers, jeans and t-shirt under a sports coat.

Being the best friends that they are they share things that aren't public knowledge, but that doesn't mean that they don't have secrets. House is more introverted than Wilson, but Wilson has been keeping something from House, something that he's known about since childhood. House will find out when it's time for a change.

Anomalies bug House and Wilson wearing sneakers to work definitely qualifies as such. Considering that Wilson blow dries his hair and admitted that he cares about how he looks, he rarely wears sneakers let alone wears then to work. He just doesn't think that they're professional enough for the workplace. He understands why House wears them. Besides not caring about his appearance, he needs a stable shoe due to his walking restriction.

So when House saw Wilson that morning in unfamiliar footwear he began the inquisition. He met him in the hall and they walked together to the elevator.

"Nice kicks. What's the occasion?"

"No occasion."

The door opened and they entered.

"There's always a reason."

Wilson gave him a look. "That's what you think."

"So you're not denying that there isn't a reason."

The doors open again and Wilson exits first.

"Saved by the elevator."

House exited after him. They were headed in opposite directions so House called to Wilson's back, "This isn't over."

"I know." Wilson planned on filling House in once he had decided on a plan of action. When that plan would form he wasn't quite sure.

He knew he had to do something about his situation when he arrived home and his feet hurt despite wearing sneakers all day. There were many things to still plan before he scheduled the surgery. For one he lived by himself. So he would have to either have someone stop by every so often or stay with someone because being on crutches makes it hard to be self sufficient. Thinking further he came to the conclusion that he would need someone to stay with him. Between pain and pain management he would need another set of hands.

It was pretty late when House stopped by. Wilson was in the middle of searching the internet and the hospital links to find some short term in home care when he heard that knock. Checking his watch and discovering that it was later than he wanted it to be he answered the door.

"What was the delay? Watching porn are we?"

"No." He said with a yawn. "Researching on the internet."

"Oh, then its internet porn. Yea that keeps me up late too."

He let House into the apartment and Wilson followed him in.

"You know, you're disgusting sometimes."

"Old news." Wilson sat down next to House and put his bare feet up on the coffee table. He was wearing pajama pants and a t-shirt. House picked up immediately on another anomaly.

"You aren't wearing socks."

"You're right I'm not." He yawned again. "Big deal?"

"You always wear socks."

"My house, my rules."

Wilson rested his head on the back of the couch but House continued to stare at Wilson's feet. Finally he got it and put it all together. The sneakers, the research.

"You have bunions." Wilson's head snapped up and looked at House.

"Yes I do and please don't say that word."

"What? Bunion?"

"Yes." He made a face. "I hate that word. Makes me think of old people."

"So that's why you wore sneakers today. Your feet hurt."

"You got it."

"And the research?"

"Short term in home care for after surgery."

It was House's turn to make a face. "What?!"

Wilson returned the look with one of his own. "I can't do it all by myself. I'll need an extra set of hands for at least a little while."

"Do my hands look broken to you?" House was a little defensive.

"No…I just didn't think…"

"You didn't think I could or would do it for you. I may be an ass but this ass is also your friend." House got quiet. "Stay with me if you want." He said in a small voice. There was a stillness between them, Wilson was thinking.

Wilson responded, "Alright. We haven't had some quality time in a while."

"Yea we can be Vicodin pals. Both of us hopped up on drugs watching Sponge bob."

"Sounds great." Wilson paused. "Why did you come over here anyways?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Fix the joint**

* * *

**Bunion: **swelling or thickening around the first joint of the big toe. **The toe is forced inward and compresses the other toes**. The fluid-filled sac, or bursa, in the toe joint becomes inflamed (a condition called bursitis), which **may lead to pain, deformity, and an inability to wear ordinary shoes.** Bunions may arise from years of wearing ill-fitting shoes. **However, congenital bone deformities are usually indicated when they occur on both feet. **Proper foot care, especially in selecting shoes, is the most important aspect of treatment and prevention. The toes can often be straightened by pads or splints, and orthopedic shoes are generally prescribed. **Serious cases may require surgery.**

Thought people might want to know what exactly is going on, if you didn't know already. In Wilson's and my case it is/was congenital and requires surgery. All other methods of pain prevention including wider shoes and support were consulted. Info from Any other info. needed just PM me. I did go through this whole process myself, twice (the surgery stuff).

* * *

It was late in the day, around six and Wilson was still in the office. House had just finished his case and was packing up when he saw the light on. He made his way into Wilson's office and plopped down into a neighboring chair.

"What are you doing here still?" House was always the late worker, Wilson rarely stayed unless he had charting to do.

"More research."

"Oh, your thing."

"Yeah." Wilson didn't really want House's opinion but he knew he would get it anyway. So he decided to bring it up instead of having to hear House rant later. "Foot surgeon or Orthopedic?"

"You have to ask?" House was almost appalled. "You know the only option is the podiatrist who specializes in foot and ankle surgery." Wilson was watching him as he continued. "The orthopedic will want to do it his way. The foot surgeon will actually listen to you."

"Are you House?"

House laughed. "Hey when it comes to surgery you want someone who will do what you want. No more, no less. I know from experience."

Wilson sat back in his chair and thought about it. House was right. He did want a surgeon who would do one foot at a time, and the Ortho would want to them both at the same time and make a mess in the process.

"You have anyone in mind? Seems like you've done your research as well."

"As a matter of fact I do. A guy who has a private practice nearby. Dr. Rick Braud. I set you up for an appointment in 15 minutes."

Wilson was slightly confused now. "Wait a minute. You've set up an appointment for _me_? You don't set up appointments for yourself, you make me do it. And this guy is willing to see me after hours?"

"I explained that you are a busy doctor yourself and he agreed to see you. Let's go."

"Oh right yea."

Wilson was still confused about why House was being so helpful, actually going out of his way to set things up and talk about stuff. House told him where the office was and then headed home. Wilson would see House after the appointment. House would get the food for dinner and Wilson would meet up after.

The office was on the smaller side, with both a ramp and stairs leading into it. There were several chairs in the waiting room with their backs to the wall, surrounding a coffee table. The table top was covered in magazines, Time, Sports Illustrated, and Golf. Not the usual waiting room reading. The radio was still playing softly in the corner, but there was no receptionist at the window. Considering it was after hours Wilson figured that the doctor sent the receptionist home.

Sitting down with the newest edition of Golf he waited for Dr. Braud. It didn't take long for him to appear in the doorway that separated the waiting room from the exam rooms.

"You must be Dr. Wilson." Wilson looked up. The doc was tall, about House's height. He had sandy brown hair and darker blue eyes. He wore a solid colored polo and slacks, looked like he could leave the office and hit the links. He had a half smile on his face and was leaning in the doorway. Wilson stood up and they shook hands.

"Yes I am Dr. James Wilson. I don't know how much my friend told you, if anything. I'm still surprised that he made this appointment for me."

They both sat down, Dr. Braud kiddy corner from Wilson. "He didn't tell me a whole lot, so why don't you fill me in."

_Wow a consult in the waiting room, this guy is sure different. But then again it is after hours. _Wilson thought.

"Bunions, I've had them since I was a kid. They've bothered me but not in a while." He paused. "I used to play sports when I was younger, mainly soccer. Anyway they haven't really bothered me a whole lot. I'm on my feet a lot for work and now wide shoes don't provide comfort so I need to do something about it."

"Got ya." Braud responded. "Are they on both feet or just one?"

"Both. I even tried wearing my sneakers and it's not as painful but still not comfortable."

"Alright well let's go have a look and we can go from there."

Wilson had never been to a Podiatrist before so it was a whole new experience. Four x-rays and some surgical marker later and Wilson knew exactly what was going to happen. The consult went well and they chatted a bit afterwards. Wilson's overall feeling about the procedure and the doctor was a good one. He was ready to fill in House and see what he thought about the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fix the joint**

**Ch. 3**

**Author's note: **This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer. Needed this transition to go into the surgery and the fun stuff. Enjoy. Love the comments they feed the fic. Thanks a bunch.

* * *

The only place Wilson wanted to be that night was with House. The consult had made all the actions more real. The anticipation of the surgery at the end of the week brought mixed feelings to Wilson's mind. Of course he was nervous, but not that nervous. He'd never had surgery before, but he was a doctor so it was no big deal right? He just felt worn out after the chatting and the deciding. He was confident in the surgeon and was ready to get his pain taken away. It was no where as bad as House's but now he knows what its like to want the problem to go away.

His mind was still in another place when he arrived. House was sitting on the couch with his feet on the coffee table, a usual sight around this time. Wilson dropped his stuff and took off his tie. Plopping down on the couch he stared at the TV, but wasn't really watching. House noticed, he always notices.

"Slow the hamster down, smokes coming out of your ears."

"What?" That brought Wilson out of his thoughts and more focused on what House said.

"You're mind's reeling, I could see the smoke." He took another sip of his beer, another usual sight at this time. "How'd the consult go?"

"Fine, good guy, great choice by the way." Wilson rubbed his eyes. "Surgery's at the end of the week."

"That soon?"

"Only time he could fit me in. I'm doing one foot then three weeks later the other one."

"How much time are you taking off?"

"Probably three days. Figure if I need I can have someone else do my consults so I can stay in the office and keep the foot up."

"That might work." There was a knock at the door. "Food's here."

Wilson filled him in on what exactly was going to happen to his foot. The surgeon would break the bone diagonally across from the joint and then open that space to straighten the joint. Then would put a pin in to hold the bone in place. No stitches, just steri-strips and he would be allowed to walk as long as the pain was minimal. Out patient surgery so he could go home the same day.

"Sounds like you've got it down. What time is it going to be?"

"Friday morning I believe."

"Surgeons are always sharper in the morning."

"My thoughts exactly."

Wilson did want House there. He wasn't exactly sure but he felt like he wanted him there. _He won't ask if I want him to come, even though I do. Can't just come out and ask him, then it would get awkward and he'll back out. Maybe he'll surprise me and stop by while I'm in pre-op. He does have to drive me home after all._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fix the joint**

**Ch. 4**

**Author's note: **This chapter will visit the minds of both House and Wilson. If I don't make it clear please let me know and I will try to fix the difference between each mind. Apologies for the delayed update, graduation parties and life got in the way. Enjoy.

* * *

Wilson got up earlier than normal the morning of the surgery. House could tell that Wilson was nervous, considering that he was awake two hours before he had to leave, and he barely had to get ready for it. House lay awake in his dark bedroom, flat on his back listening to Wilson bustle around in the kitchen, even though he couldn't eat because of the surgery. 

Water running. House opens his eyes and finds darkness. _What time is it? _Rolling over he discovers that it's 4:00 AM. _What the hell is he doing up this early? _He grumbles and runs his hands over his face. _Must be nervous. By the sound of it he's doing the dishes. Why did I buy a dishwasher if he just washes them? Does he want me there today? I'm not one for moral support but maybe he wants me there even though he knows that. Maybe I'll surprise him again. He likes that. _The water stops running. _He finished them already? He must be nervous. Time to play friend._

_It's still dark, what time is it? _Wilson awakes on the couch, surrounded by darkness. He usually wakes in the dark, but he knows it's early yet. _4:00 huh. I'm never going to get back to sleep now. Too nervous. Why am I doing this to myself? Getting all worked up for nothing. _He gets up and does his usual morning business and ends up in the kitchen. _Can't eat this morning, you know that. Need something to do to kill the time or I'll go nuts. I'll do what I always do when something's bugging me. _He proceeds to wash the dishes. _I'm done already? What else am I going to do? Maybe if I turn the television on I can relax and maybe fall asleep again. Doubt it._

Wilson heard House coming down the hall but didn't really feel like getting up. House rounded the end of the couch and just looked at Wilson, giving him the move your feet look. Wilson did as he was told and they both rested their feet on the coffee table. Wilson controlled the remote and House didn't care. Wilson was too busy trying to watch the TV to realize that House was giving him the half awake stare.

His emotions were written all over him. Even though he had bed head and was wearing sweats, House could see the stress and anxiety in Wilson's face. _I should calm him down before he starts making himself sick with worry. What should I say? I don't usually care about how he feels. Well at least I don't show it. I do care._

He talks softly and a little groggily. "Wilson." House is still looking at him. "Wilson snap out of it."

Wilson blinks hard even though he heard House both times. He meets House's eyes. "What."

"You need to relax. It will be fine."

"I know, I just can't help it." Wilson looks down. "I know it sounds foolish."

House thinks about what to say. Coming up with the right metaphor he responds. "It's like Christmas. There's all this nervous waiting to see what Santa has brought and then suddenly everything's opened and you're thinking, 'What was I all psyched about?"

Wilson looks at him again. "House. I'm Jewish." He pauses long enough, "But I get your point." And throws a small smile at House. "Thanks."

House smiles back.

Somehow Wilson managed to survive both hours before he had to leave. House was aware of what time it was and awake enough to still carry on a conversation. He looked over at Wilson who was still looking nervous enough and only half watching the show.

"You want me to drive you in? I have to drive you home anyway."

"No, you can go back to sleep if you want, we can pick up my car later."

"How can we do that? Your right foot is first so you can't drive for a while anyway."

Wilson was mulling over the whole situation.

"Give me five minutes to get dressed. I'll catch a nap before the case gets there."

House got up and left Wilson with his thoughts. _Wow, I knew House could read people but I guess he's got me in the bag. I wake him up earlier than usual and he still solves all the problems before they arise. Why is he being, I dare say, nice to me? Maybe I'll ask him. No I won't. I kinda like him a little nice, any nicer and I'll call him on it and call him Cameron. He'll get it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Fix the joint**

**Ch. 5**

**Authors Note: If you don't get the end, let me know and I can explain it. Hey an explanation might make a good segway into the next chapter.**

It was early yet so the traffic wasn't bad. The sun was rising and inside Wilson' car it was quiet. The radio playing softly, House navigated while Wilson tried not to throw up. That happens to him when he gets overly nervous, he gets nauseous. It's not a good characteristic to have.

House glanced over at a red light and saw Wilson resting his head on the cool window, trying to breathe.

"You are severely nervous."

"No shit." Wilson packed a little punch in his response. It threw House, he didn't expect that sarcasm. It left him speechless for a moment but Wilson didn't care. He wasn't in the mood for talking. He wanted to go back to bed on the couch.

"Wilson." They were at another light. "Look at me." He did, House never called him by his name. "It is going to be fine. No need to be nervous. I know you can't help it but it will be a better experience for you if you chill. Just a little." Wilson didn't say anything, just put his head back on the window and tried not to mess up his shoes.

House focused more on the road and they got there in plenty of time. House parked the car relatively close to the building, handicap placards and personal parking spaces allowed that. It was a little awkward as Wilson and House sat in the car, not knowing what the other one wanted.

Wilson knew he had to get up and go do what he was scheduled to do. They both got out of the car and parted ways at the clinic entrance.

"See you later then." Wilson had calmed down a little. He was walking to the pre-op wing. House was still standing where Wilson left him. He yelled to Wilson's back, "Good luck." Wilson just kept walking, keeping his smile a secret.

Pre-op is a hurry up and wait game. Wilson gets himself checked in and has no wait for a bed. He is an early case so there's no wait. He's given a gown and some socks. He's not thinking about things anymore, just doing what he is told.

Once in bed he waits. A nurse comes in and puts in an IV and starts to run some saline. And then he waits. Paperwork gets done but it doesn't take long enough. Sitting alone, doing nothing. The hour that he has before he is to go in is elongated. Something is running over, already.

His surgeon comes by and makes his marks for the incisions and such. The surgeon gets irritated. His OR isn't his yet, and his patient isn't on the antibiotics like he requested. They are sitting on the bedside table instead being pumped into the patient.

That gets fixed and Wilson is informed that he has another hour wait. He doesn't even care now. He's the patient, nothing he can do.

House manages a quick nap before Cameron comes in early. She tries not to wake him, but does it anyway. Making her way to the conference room she sees House get up from one chair and take a seat in the one behind the desk. He makes a phone call then comes into the conference room.

"I'll be back. Don't kill anyone."

"Where are you going?"

He didn't hear her.

He makes his way down the elevator, across the clinic and into the surgical wing. The phone call told him that Wilson was delayed and House knew that he was at least a little nervous still. Everyone knew of House, so no one questioned him when he let himself in and found Wilson.

Wilson had his eyes closed but House knew he wasn't sleeping. Taking mental inventory of what Wilson was being fed via IV he took a seat next to the bed and propped his legs next to Wilson. Wilson's eyes opened and he rolled his head to see House.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He smirked, just a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"What's it look like?"

"Hiding from Cuddy." Wilson was still lying down, wishing he sounded sleepier than he was.

"You got it." House knew that wasn't the real reason but he couldn't let Wilson know that he actually cared. "When's your time to shine?"

"I have no clue. Wish I could sleep though. These lights are damn bright."

House said nothing but proceeded to get up and close the curtain around Wilson's cubicle. Then he turned off the lights and left for a moment. It was now dark and Wilson could relax. House had gone to the nurse's station and told them that Wilson was napping but he was still here. Usually when the room is dark it means that they just came back from the OR, he didn't want Wilson overlooked because it was dark.

House returned to his friend's side and just sat in the dark with him. Wilson was warm, comfortable and felt safe. He had just gotten fuzzy with sleep when he needed to do something. He sat up and looked at House.

"I have to pee."


	6. Chapter 6

**Fix the joint**

**A/N: If I'm losing my touch please let me know. If it's getting boring let me know. Enjoy and thanks for the reviews.**

**Ch. 6**

"It's a good thing they put the IV in your right hand. You gotta hold it with your left." House was escorting Wilson to the bathroom. He was holding the IV bags in one hand and the cane in the other.

"Yeah that's a pretty good observation. Wouldn't want any more help than I already have." Wilson was holding the gown closed with his right hand, walking the short distance with House on his left.

"Disaster diverted." House said with a smile as told the nurse's station from the bathroom door. He had to wait until Wilson was done. He would then pull the help cord and House would come and rescue him from his tether.

After the fifteen minute ordeal that was relieving Wilson, he was back into his safe haven House had created for him. Lights off, curtain closed it was dark and perfect for sleeping. He once again got comfortable and fuzzy with sleep when the team came in to take him to the OR. They administered a sedative and left the boys to their goodbyes before they took Wilson away.

"It will be fine."

"Stop saying that."

"I'll keep saying it until you believe it."

"I believe it."

"Good."

The drug was taking Wilson under so he only got out one more sentence.

"Good night House."

"Good night Wilson." He shook his head and relocated the surgical team. "He's all yours."

"See you later Dr. House. We will page you when he's out of recovery."

House nodded his head and left to see his team.

Luckily for him the team wasn't in the conference room. They were probably in the clinic catching up on hours, a task that House never chooses to do, under any circumstances. After pondering e-mails and some junk mail he was resting on one particular thought.

Who was going to cook while Wilson was recovering at the House homestead? House, of course. Better look up something tasty. He settled on a nap, food could wait.

Groggy Wilson was hearing voices. He knew he had been knocked out before entering the operating room, but it must have been only for a short time. The next thing he knew he was being lifted over onto another gurney. And a soft voice was talking to him whether he could hear her or not.

"Dr. Wilson. Hey, James. Open your eyes." He did as he was told even though he didn't want to. They met a masked woman who he knew of but couldn't place at the moment.

"There are those beautiful brown eyes. We are all done with your surgery and are taking you to recovery. Everything went well and you should be ready to leave in an hour or two." She paused as they exited the OR but returned to talk as they went down the corridor. Wilson had closed his eyes after her brown eyes comment but was still half listening to her sweet voice. "You probably won't remember this conversation so we will have it again later. Rest for now Dr. Wilson. Everything is fine." There was plenty he wanted to discuss but at that moment he could have cared less. He was warm, comfortable, and in no pain.

House was equally warm, comfortable and in no pain when he was awoken from his nap. The pager went off and it was from the surgical floor. On his way to see Wilson again, he met Cuddy along the way.

"House, clinic sometime today?"

"No can do. Gotta take Wilson home." He didn't look at her, but forward. He was on a mission.

"Oh right that was today. Catch up tomorrow?"

"Maybe." He didn't plan on going in tomorrow since Wilson would be having a rough time potentially, but right now he just needed to go home after gathering his friend.

Returning to the cubicle he found Wilson much like he was when he left him. This time one foot was wrapped in bandages and propped on a pillow. Other than that he looked the same. He was asleep as if nothing had happened at all. After a good fifteen minutes he started to rouse and discovered House sitting like he was prior to the surgery.

"Hey House."

"Hey."

"You look tired."

"You should see yourself. Any pain?"

"Nah. It's pretty numb still. I think the surgeon put in some more lido. After he was done."

"Smart man. Today will be a breeze."

"Hope so."

Wilson was up and eating by the time the surgeon came over to debrief the boys on what had went on. The surgery went fine, all as expected. Wilson could walk as much as comfort would allow, but should take the first three days easy, limited walking. He was to ice as much as possible to keep the swelling down, which would be easy considering the cold therapy cooler he was given. A wrap would be placed on his ankle and foot which was hooked to a cooler that would pump cool water into the wrap and cool his foot for as long as the ice and water stayed cold in the cooler. Very nifty piece of equipment.

After about a half an hour of waking up Wilson he was changed and ready to rest at House's. Wilson left pain free, House not so much, but he wasn't in agony. Hopefully the night would turn out as good as times were then.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fix the joint**

**Ch. 7**

"It doesn't even hurt." House remarked as Wilson got out of the car and used his crutches to make it to the door. He just looked at House and retorted back, "You ever tried to walk on something you couldn't feel?"

"You can't feel it?"

"Lidocaine is a wonderful thing."

The two managed to limp up the stairs and settle into the apartment. Wilson parked on the couch and propped his foot on the coffee table complete with a pillow. House returned to the apartment a time later, he had to unload the car of his bag and Wilson's convenient cooler.

House followed suit and made himself comfortable as well. The television was on and they were half watching. Wilson looked at House, who was zoned out.

"Let's order pizza while I'm pain free and conscious."

House turned his head and looked at him. He gave him a look as he pondered the thought.

"Its 12:30…yeah let's order pizza. It is lunch time after all."

Things went abnormally smooth from the time Wilson came home to the time he had his follow up appointment three days later. House got used to adjusting his morning routine to accompany Wilson's needs as well as his own.

He would wake up, pop two Vicodin then visit the bathroom. From there Wilson would make the same visit and then return to the couch. While Wilson was busy House would refill the cooler and then get ready for work.

The only difference in Wilson's new life now that he had reached day three was that he had to limit himself from using the cooler. Since the foot being numb from surgery and then staying numb from the cooler he really hadn't been in pain. So, on day three he started the de-frosting part of the experience. This is the time when Wilson's foot gains feeling again. It was both uncomfortable and ended painfully.

On the morning of the third day it was as usual except Wilson had to get ready to leave with House. Wilson heard the alarm go off and House stumble to the bathroom. Minutes later he arrived behind the couch, waiting for Wilson to unhook himself from the cooler. House went to go re-fill it when Wilson talked over his shoulder, "Don't fill it yet. Appointment today remember?"

"Oh right. Am I takin' you home after?"

"I think so. Don't think I can make it a whole day yet."

Wilson hobbled down the hall, still trying to get used to the new shoe he had. The shoe made it so he didn't flex his foot so he could walk without messing up the surgery. It was still difficult to walk with a numb foot.

Wilson didn't realize how slow he really was at this new walking until he had to tell House to slow down.

"I should call you gimp." House remarked as he waited for Wilson to catch up.

"Shut up."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not yet."

They parted at the clinic. Dr. Braud had his own office, but offered to see Wilson in the clinic to save a trip. The visit was short. There was a dressing change and some x-rays but everything looked good. It was a weird sight for Wilson, seeing a swollen foot despite the ice therapy. His ankle wasn't visible, but it would be eventually. His next appointment was in a week. He was given some wrapping so he could change the dressing, but he still wasn't allowed to get the dressing wet. He could leave the surgical site open to the air, it was steri- stripped so it would be fine, but water would mess it up. Wilson knew all that but he didn't mind hearing it again.

By the time he was back into his office and comfortable on the couch; his foot had all its feeling back and was starting to protest the lack of ice it had been deprived of all morning. He put a pillow under it and removed his shoe. It helped a little but not much. He checked his pockets in hope to find something that would help him. The only thing he found was the reminder of his next appointment.

He craned his neck so he could see into House's balcony. No one. As he gathered courage to make it into House's office, he hoped that someone was there that could help him. He put his shoe back on and slowly got up. Gathering his balance he slowly limped his way to the door. From there he used the wall for support to make the short distance to the conference room.

Luckily Cameron heard him coming from his office to the conference room and met him in the hall.

"Dr. Wilson, are you okay?"

"Not really."

She saw that he needed help and assisted him into House's office. He sat in the chair House frequently lounged in and set his foot up on the foot rest.

"Anything I can get you? How much pain are you in?" Cameron asked with caring eyes.

"Some ice, a Vicodin and House. It's about a 5 but it's increasing. Hence the need for Vicodin." He was little short of breath from his journey and the pain.

"Right. I'll be back shortly."

By the time House arrived back in his office he found Wilson, asleep with ice. Part of him didn't want to know what happened to his friend, he looked too peaceful sleeping. But he had to know. No puzzle was left solved in House's book.

Cameron was next door, so it was time to bombard her with questions until he was satisfied. She was on the computer so he stood in front of the desk.

"What did you give him?"

"Just a Vicodin."

"Just a Vicodin? What happened?"

"He was in pain. He practically limped his way over here and was in obvious distress. I gave him what he wanted."

"He wanted a Vicodin?"

"He wanted ice, Vicodin and you. I gave him what I could find."

House sat down at the desk and knew why Wilson was in pain. He was supposed to take him home after the appointment and he got sidetracked. Wilson was in pain because of him, or at least that's how it felt.

"Page me when he wakes up." House told Cameron. He didn't even wait to see if she would agree. He just left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fix the joint**

**Ch. 8**

* * *

So House felt guilty for forgetting to take Wilson home after the appointment which resulted in a bit of pain for his friend. But things got better. With time and ice Wilson was in less and less pain.

First were the half days. House would get up and go to work then go home for lunch and bring Wilson back with him. Considering that Wilson never really slept in when he had to work he enjoyed his lazy mornings. Luckily his patient load around this time was small so it was easy to schedule appointments according to his new office times.

It only took four half days for Wilson to decide that he could work full days again. This wouldn't really be for that long, considering the next surgery for the other foot was coming up fast.

"You're going to go through all that again?!" House remarked as they sat on the couch, a usual nightly sight.

"Yes. Then it will be over and I will be pain free."

"Must be nice." House said with an even tone.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Make me think about…it."

"What's it?"

"Your pain. And how I'm an ass half the time. Not believing you." House didn't say anything.

"I completely believe you." Wilson looked at him. "I do." House could tell that his eyes weren't lying.

"I know." They paused. "You'll go back to normal with a new consideration for what I do daily. That's all."

"True."

"So you're still gonna do it again?" House questioned.

"Yeah. Now I know how to take care of the pain. I know what it's gonna be like. Might as well."

"Well I'm glad."

"Why?"

"'Cause you'll be here the whole time." Wilson smiled.


End file.
